Na zawsze
by EKP
Summary: To nie są pocałunki i zapewnienia o wiecznej miłości. To nie małżeństwo, nie seks i nie dzieci. Łączy ich coś znacznie większego. Na ich miłość składają się te wszystkie przemilczane słowa, uśmiechy, które stały się ich tajnym kodem, czułe spojrzenia, kubki herbaty wypite w środku nocy, sposób, w jaki nieświadomie łapią się za ręce.


**Na zawsze**

Lubiła myśleć, że zostanie z nim na zawsze. Robiła to jeszcze przed jego przemianą, kiedy był tamtym, nieco oziębłym, mężczyzną w skórzanej kurtce. Już wtedy wiedziała, że nie jest jej obojętny, choć jako naiwna dziewiętnastolatka miała niemały problem z określeniem, co do niego czuje. Nie był jak inni mężczyźni, z jakimi miała do czynienia. W ogóle nie przypominał jej ludzi, z którymi umawiała się ona czy jej mama. Był po prostu... tak cudownie inny. Nigdy nie mówił o swoich uczuciach, lecz wcale nie musiał. Zajęło jej to trochę czasu, lecz w pewnym momencie potrafiła odczytywać go niemal perfekcyjnie. Znała wszystkie jego uśmiechy, wiedziała, co znaczy każdy jeden; ten dumny, kiedy patrzył na nią, gdy sądził, że nie widzi; smutny, gdy coś udawał; stęskniony w momentach, w których wspominał o swojej planecie. I ten szczery, szeroki, wariacki uśmiech, który uwielbiała. Łapał jej dłoń, kazał biec i niezmiennie uśmiechał się w ten sposób. Lecz był też uśmiech, którego nie rozumiała. Kiedy rozmawiali późną nocą, pili herbatę, a ona, między wersami dawała do zrozumienia, że nie chce go zostawić. Nigdy. Sięgał wtedy po jej dłoń, dotykał jej delikatnie, jakby nie mogąc się nadziwić delikatnością jej skóry. I uśmiechał się w ten smutny, nieskończenie smutny sposób, który przypominał jej czasy, gdy mówił o innych Władcach Czasu. Patrzył tęsknie, jakby oczyma wyobraźni już widział puste krzesło i niedopity kubek z herbatą. Nigdy nie wiedziała, co powinna powiedzieć, lecz to nie było konieczne, bo moment trwał tylko krótką chwilę, a potem on uśmiechał się – naprawdę się uśmiechał – i zmieniał temat, a ona zostawała z mętlikiem w głowie i niepewnością w sercu.

Później dołączył do nich Jack, a Rose szybko nauczyła się traktować go jak starszego brata. Brata, który uwielbiał z nią flirtować i przyprawiać o rumieniec w najmniej odpowiednich chwilach. Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy skończyli oglądać razem jakiś stary film w jednym z pokojów TARDIS, podzieliła się z Kapitanem swoimi wątpliwościami. Ten uśmiechnął się do niej pobłażliwie i rzucił spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło, że palnęła jakieś ogromne głupstwo.

— Sądzisz, że nie chciałby, żebyś z nim została? Czy ty widziałaś sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzy? — zapytał i podniósł się z kanapy, by ruszyć w stronę drzwi.

— Więc, czemu to robi? — odparła, również się podnosząc.

Jack zatrzymał się na moment i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Chwila przedłużała się coraz bardziej i Rose poruszyła się niespokojnie, lecz w tym momencie Kapitan otworzył drzwi.

— Bo się boi, Rose — odparł na odchodne i zostawił ją zmieszaną, nim zdążyła odrzec, że przecież to zupełnie śmieszne, że przecież nigdy by go nie zostawiła.

Dopiero po Stacji Gier, po odejściu Jacka i po regeneracji Doktora zrozumiała, co takiego miał na myśli mężczyzna. Zrozumiała, że być może nie zawsze będzie miała kontrolę nad wydarzeniami i że prędzej czy później, jako kruchy człowiek, zostawi mężczyznę. Być może nie z własnej woli i być może potrzeba będzie jakiejś niesłychanej zagłady, by ją do tego zmusić, lecz było to nieuniknione. I że to właśnie tego boi się Doktor. Więc, kiedy kolejnym razem rozmawiali późną nocą przy szklance herbaty, nie próbowała zapewnić go o swoich zamiarach, choć z dnia na dzień stawały się one coraz wyraźniejsze. Chciała z nim zostać na zawsze, choćby miało ją to kosztować życie. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogła wrócić na Ziemię i zapomnieć o nim tak, jak sugerował to jej przyjaciel czy mama. Był to czas, kiedy z wolna zaczęła sobie uświadamiać, jak bardzo go kocha. Były momenty, kiedy przytulał ją do siebie, a ona czuła się przerażona tym, jak bardzo chciałaby zostać w tych (nowych) ramionach na zawsze.

A potem wylądowali na Niemożliwej Planecie i kiedy sądziła, że tym razem on nie wyjdzie z tego żywy, była już absolutnie pewna, że to, co czuje nie jest tylko kolejnym zauroczeniem. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie wierzyła w kogoś tak ślepo, jeszcze nigdy nie była w stanie zaryzykować dla mężczyzny życiem. Pierwszy raz czuła tak ogromną pewność i słuszność, gdy oznajmiała, że zostaje, by czekać na niego (lub, by do niego dołączyć – naprawdę było to dla niej bez znaczenia). Nie myślała o mamie, o życiu, jakie mogłaby wieść bez niego, o tym, że nawet setki lat w przyszłości ktoś dawał jej szansę, a ona ją odrzucała. Wszystko traciło znaczenie, gdy myślała, że może go więcej nie zobaczyć. A potem on wrócił i jedynym uczuciem, jakie ją przepełniało, gdy przytulał ją niemal zaborczo, była ulga. Ulga, że tym razem to on postanowił zostać z nią.

I kiedy kilka tygodni później lądują razem na Ziemi, Rose jest już absolutnie pewna tego, co ich łączy. To nie są pocałunki i zapewnienia o wiecznej miłości. To nie małżeństwo, nie seks i nie dzieci. Łączy ich coś znacznie większego. Na ich miłość składają się te wszystkie przemilczane słowa, uśmiechy, które stały się ich tajnym kodem, czułe spojrzenia, kubki herbaty wypite w środku nocy, sposób, w jaki nieświadomie łapią się za ręce. Więc, kiedy Jackie w pewnym momencie sugeruje, że może to czas, by go zostawiła, Rose nie musi myśleć dwa razy. A kiedy on kilka godzin później robi niemal to samo, patrzy mu po prostu w oczy i mówi:

— Dokonałam mojego wyboru dawno temu i nigdy cię nie opuszczę.

Wymieniają spojrzenia. Nie potrzeba więcej słów. Nie potrzeba ich również trzy miesiące później, kiedy na plaży mówią swoje ostatnie pożegnania. Bo ona patrzy na niego, a on patrzy na nią i Rose wie. _Ona wie._


End file.
